planetariafandomcom-20200214-history
Plutonian
Plutonian Biology Plutonians are tall, icy blue dragons. They have long, slender horns and large feathery wings. They also have a thick mane of white down that goes from the top of their head to the base of their neck and chest. Their large feet and strong legs allow them to run swiftly on the ice and snow of Pluto, their native planet. Because Pluto is mostly dark, Plutonians have developed extremely large eyes, allowing them to see incredibly well in dark environments. Plutonians have a large plume of soft, fluffy fur on the end of their tails. In male plutonians, this plume has brightly colored markings that are used to show health and power- the larger and brighter the plume, the healthier the male. Plutonians don't have scales, instead they have thick, tough skin all over their bodies. The color of their skin ranges from a blue color so dark it is almost black, to near-white. They can also be any shade or mix of gray and blue. All plutonians have a heart-fire. Heart-fire is what regulates their body temperature. Old or sick plutonian's heart-fire slowly cools as their health detiorates. A Plutonian's average lifespan is extremely long. Most Plutonians live to be around 2,500 years old. Their long lifespan comes from Plutos cold, dark environment. Plutonians are very tall, ranging from 30-35 feet in height. Plutonian Culture and Sociology Plutonians are a somewhat primitive race, since Pluto is somewhat removed from the rest of the solar system. Plutonians often live in large cave networks with their family groups. Family groups are led by the strongest male, similar to a pride of lions. When adolescents reach maturity, they leave on a journey to find a mate and start their own family. Plutonians hunt in large groups. One individual is the Hunt-Leader. The Hunt-Leader coordinates the hunt by telling who to attack where and when. The second group involved in the hunt are the Prey-Chasers. Prey-Chasers ambush and spook prey into a run. The third group are the Sky-Claws. Sky-Claws swoop down from the sky and attack the prey from above. All members of the hunt work as one unit, making them extremely effective and highly dangerous. The main prey of Plutonians are Kellitopes. Kellitopes are huge, deer-like mammals that travel in large herds. Kellitopes are quite large, ranging from about 50-52 feet in height. They are significantly larger than Plutonians. Abilities Plutonians are a unique species with their own unique quialities. 'Heart-fire:' Heart-fire is the lifeblood of all Plutonians. It is an internal flame that essentially powers their existence. A healthy Plutonian has a very hot Heart-fire. Old Plutonians go into a state called Freeze-Heart. Freeze-Heart is a state of being where ol Plutonians (generally between 2100-2500 years of age) Plutonians become slow and thehir body temperature cools dramatically. 'Freeze Fire:' Plutonians can create a flame that can either be hot or cold at will. It is made of high concentrations of chemicals. Known Members '''Queen Ahka-Sho: '''Queen Ahka-Sho is queen of the Plutonians. She is the first queen of the Plutonian Empire, since her mother bore no male hatchlings. Since she is the first Queen, a special crown was made for her by the royal smith, Ruuka Maxchoh (Roo-kuh Mawks-showh). This crown holds a special gem that has command over the element of Ice. It can only be used in small bits though. '''Rnia Alschopvajorgnyof: '''Rnia is a known Plutonian through her 238 years on council. She has several doctraits and PHD's, yet can speak 43 different languages. Also has ability of "chi-speed" because her father was a Europan. Category: Plutonian